Trust You
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: A hard case, another kidnapping, and something strange going on besides. This is my Halloween story for this year. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**My take on a Halloween story. This is a little out there, even for me. Wrote this one on my own, so don't blame Googlemouth if its awful. ;-)**

**Characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess, Janet, Warner Brothers, TNT, and other assorted important people.**

* * *

><p>"Pull the window shade down, please." Maura motioned to the windows at the front of Jane's apartment. "The morning sun is too bright at the moment." Groaning, she reclined back on the sofa, throwing one arm over her eyes.<p>

"Hangovers are a bitch, aren't they?" Smirking, Jane sat a glass of water and two aspirin on the coffee table before pulling the shade down. "Take your aspirin."

"Why did I let you talk me into jello shots? I should have known better." Carefully sitting up, the doctor sipped at the water, popped the pills, and then carefully drank the rest of the glass. "Can I borrow your bathroom?"

"You've been borrowing it all night," the detective said, smirk still firmly planted on her face.

"Being passed out doesn't count, Jane." Maura stood, not bothering for an answer. She shuffled quietly to the bathroom, eyes barely open. When the bathroom light came on, she yelped. "God! Too bright, too bright!"

Jane chuckled. "Turn on the light above the shower instead!" A few more mumbles and the water started. "Jo, I promise to walk you, but let me pull Maura's clothes out of the dryer first. I'm sure she'll eventually figure out that she's not wearing…"

"ARE THESE YOUR BOXERS?" Maura's voice rang out above the sound of the running water.

With a sigh, the dark haired brunette walked to the closed bathroom door. "You fell into Korsak's pool. When I got you back here, you were soaked. I had to do something. Look, your stuff is clean and dry. I'm leaving it on the bed, and taking Jo for a walk. Okay?"

Silence and running water filled the air for a moment. "Okay," came the quieter response.

* * *

><p>"You look better. Are you hungry?" Bending over, Jane unhooked the leash from Jo's collar, and the little fur ball went flying to Maura's side. "I think she likes you better."<p>

"I don't think so. I think she just likes to play, and she's changing play partners." Maura slowly bent down to scratch the little dog behind the ears. "I'm not much in a mood to play, Jo. Maybe later, okay?" Slowly moving to stand upright again, and swayed for a moment before managing to make eye contact with the very amused detective. "Dehydrated."

The taller woman snorted. "Yup. So, breakfast or what?"

"Yes, I think so. Perhaps something more along the lines of what you prefer for breakfast than what I do this time?" Maura walked carefully toward the door.

"Yeah, the grease should help." Taking her friend's arm, Jane helped guide the doctor to the door. "Next time, you get to stop at 6 shots, okay?"

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

"Doc, how're you doing?" Korsak couldn't help the smile that played on his features.

"I'm fine, Vince. Thank you for asking, and," she hesitated for just the briefest of moments, "thank you for inviting me to the Halloween party."

"No thanks needed on that one." His smile grew broader. "Next year, try to drag Rizzoli into the pool with you, okay?"

"Hey! I'm sitting right here." Jane shot the older man a hard look. "And stop being a dirty old man, Korsak."

"What? Hey, a guy's allowed to think what he wants." He shrugged. "Anyway, are those the reports to the Yansey case?"

"Yes, the means of death is very puzzling, but the evidence is conclusive regarding his cause of death." Maura handed the folder to the sergeant. "He was drained of his blood."

"What do you mean drained? Like someone stuck a needle in his arm and let him bleed out somewhere? That's a lot of blood, and we didn't find any at the crime scene." Jane took the report from Korsak. "He didn't have any cuts on him, did he?"

"No," Maura shook her head. "The only thing I found were two puncture wounds on his inner thigh, but they did line up above a major artery."

"His _thigh_?" Jane raised an eyebrow. "Really? How big of a puncture wound are we talking here?"

"Punctures, plural," the medical examiner corrected. "There were set approximately two inches apart and roughly the size of the end of a ballpoint pen."

"That small? No way he bled out from those, and where's the blood? This doesn't make any sense," the lanky brunette shook her head, eyebrows drawing together in thought. "He couldn't have died in the warehouse. If he had, there'd be traces of blood somewhere. That amount of blood doesn't just disappear, but," she shut the folder with a snap, "how the hell did they drain him? Why didn't he scream out? No one heard a thing, but he wasn't bound, right?"

"There's no evidence to suggest he was, no," Maura agreed. "I'll go back and re-examine the body. Maybe there's something I missed."

"I'm going to go back to the warehouse and see if there's anything there we might have overlooked. Korsak, you coming with?"

"Nah, take Frost. He's downstairs in the café grabbing a bite. I'll stay here and dig around in this guy's bank statements and credit card records, see if we missed something there," Korsak turned back to his screen, frowning as he started to search.

"Man, this sucks. Three days before Halloween, and we're going to be stuck on a case," Jane mumbled as she followed Maura out of the squad room.

* * *

><p>"The puncture wounds don't appear to be self-inflicted," Maura muttered to herself as she again went over the victim's body. "The angle isn't right for a self-inflicted wound. There must be something I'm missing, but I simply don't see any other explanation for how his blood was removed other than here at these puncture points." She leaned in to get a closer look.<p>

A day had passed with no significant leads. At 10PM on a Friday night, the doctor normally liked to find herself at the Robber with the homicide unit, but tonight they were upstairs trying to find some kind of lead that would work out, and she was, once again, going back over the body. She'd taken pity on her staff and had sent them home, but she had decided to stay and work. She wanted to be able to give the detectives something to work with.

"No lesions, no abrasions, no other puncture wounds," she shook her head, "not even a bruise." She stood up again. "How were you bled dry with no absolute indications of the process? It just doesn't make sense."

Much to her horror, the cadaver responded, "She was hungry," before sitting up quickly, covering her mouth to muffle her screams, and moving them both out of the morgue through the loading dock doors.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maura?" Jane walked into the medical examiner's office with two cups of coffee in her hand. "Hello? I brought you some coffee. Maura?" She walked through the morgue, taking note of the tools still sitting out. "What the hell?"

Setting the coffee down on the 'dead people's table', she pulled her gun as she walked the morgue again. "Hello?" The silence was becoming deafening as her heart beat faster. "Shit." As she made it to the bay doors, she felt her heart drop. "No… no, no, no, no, no." She mumbled as she stepped out into the cool night air. "Not again. Not fucking again. God damn it."

Anger and fear running through her, she pulled out her phone and called up to the squad room. "Korsak, Maura's been kidnapped again."

* * *

><p>"Do you think Doyle's the one who sacked Yansey? Maybe Maura found something, and he came in and took the body and the doctor to cover his ass?" Frost sighed heavily.<p>

"No, this isn't Doyle's style. Besides, he's never kept Maura for longer than a few hours. It's been nearly 24." Jane shook her head, glancing at her watch. "In a couple of minutes it will have been _exactly_ 24 hours." She paced the room. "I called the burn phone Doyle gave Maura."

"What'd he say?" Korsak glanced around the room, checking to make sure no one else was there to hear this conversation.

"He freaked out. He thinks one of his enemies has her. He swears he doesn't, and, God help me, I believe him. He said he'd work things from his end, too." Jane chewed at the corner of her thumb. "Wherever Yansey's body is, that's where Maura is. We've got to figure out something, find a lead." She shook her head, "We've got to figure something out. The last thing I want to do is walk into another warehouse and find Maura dead on the floor."

"You're in luck," came a haggard but familiar voice from the doorway. "You won't find me there tonight, but only because those self-defense classes you've been taking me to worked in my favor." Maura walked on unsteady feet toward her friend.

"Maura," Jane was quickly at her side, moving her to sit at the nearest desk. "What happened? Where have been? Do you need to go to a hospital?"

"I'll be fine after I'm clean again." The doctor took in a shuddering breath. "They surprised me, Jane. I was examining the body, and then I woke up in a warehouse down by the docks. I think they somehow managed to open the bay doors. I don't really know… that's only a hypothesis."

"Did they hurt you? Can you identify them?" Jane squatted down to be eye level with her friend.

"They pushed me around. As you can see," she glanced down at her dirty, torn, and tattered dress, "they handled me roughly, but they didn't hurt me or violate me. My hands were tied," one shaking hand moved to her mouth, "and they gagged me."

"How many?"

"Two men. One was approximately 6 foot 3 inches with short black hair, athletic build. The other was approximately 6 foot 5 inches, with shoulder length blonde hair, athletic build. They wore," she motioned over her face, "masks to cover their facial features, and they spoke very little."

Jane reached out to place a soothing hand on her friend's arm. "How did you escape?"

"They untied me to," Maura shook her head. "I'm actually not sure why, but I took them by surprised and managed to break away. I… I ran. I never looked back. I ran until I was out of the docks and on the street, and then I just kept moving until I made it back here. I'm surprised they didn't attempt to shoot me, though," she tilted her head in consideration, "I don't believe I ever saw a weapon on them."

Korsak moved up, careful to give the two women space. "Did you manage to scratch one of them?"

"No," Maura shook her head, "They wore gloves, pants, long-sleeved shirts. They were very careful."

"Doc," the older man shifted uncomfortably, "they took Yansey."

"They took the victim's body? Why would they do that?" Wide hazel eyes moved from the sergeant to the dark haired women still kneeling before her.

"We think the theft, murder, and your kidnapping are probably related, but," Jane held up a hand to stop Maura's protests regarding her guesses, "We'll figure it out tomorrow. I'm going home with you tonight. No way you're staying by yourself, and Ma's out of town with Tommy for the next week."

"Okay, Jane," Maura nodded as she slowly stood up. "I think I'd appreciate the company."


	4. Chapter 4

"Stay with me?" Maura asked as she motioned for Jane to follow her to the master bedroom.

"I was going to insist," the detective nodded as she set her things down and secured her weapon in the top drawer of the night stand. "I'm going to hit the guest bath to get ready for bed."

"Okay, I'm going to shower. If you make it back before I come out again, just pick a side." The doctor motioned to the bed.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap, Maura, you're freezing," Jane yelped as Maura slid into the bed next to her. "Did you take a cold shower?"<p>

"No, but you know I'm normally cold. I'm sorry; I can try to scoot further to the edge." The tiredness in the honey brunette's voice made her sound broken.

Reaching out, Jane pulled Maura to her, wrapping her arms around the other woman from behind. "If you tell anyone I'm a cuddler, I'll mix up all your shoes and have Frost teach me how to block your favorite shopping sites on your work computer," she lightly threatened as they both settled in.

"Your secret is safe with me, Jane." Maura was quiet for a moment. "Thank you for helping me warm up, and thank you for being here."

"Hey, it's what LLBFF's are for, right?" They chuckled.

* * *

><p>"It's a cold case. Shelve it. We've got lots more that could use our attention right now," Korsak said as she handed over the Yansey file. "Wish we could have found them, though. Bastard's got the doc, <em>still <em>have the body, and we didn't get them."

"I'm not going to stop looking. This is the top of my pile when we have downtime," Jane said as she opened her desk drawer and placed the file inside. "Maura's never been the same since they took her."

"I know what you mean. Does she even go anywhere on the weekends anymore?" Frost said as he sat back at his desk.

"Yeah, I mean we still do stuff, but something's off, you know? She's Maura, but she's not, and there are nights that I can't get ahold of her at all. It's like she completely disappears from the face of the planet. It's weird. I can't put my finger on it, but something happened that night that she's not telling any of us, and it really messed with her." Jane shook her head. "I'm worried about her."

"Maybe you two could take a couple of days off and go somewhere? What is it you women call it? A 'girls' weekend out' or something like that?" Rolling his eyes, Korsak walked back to his desk.

"That's not a bad idea, Korsak. I bet Ma's driving Maura nuts, too. I think we both have this weekend off. Maybe we can go to upstate New York for a little bit?" Jane started pulling information on her computer about cabins in the area.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Jane. What if we're needed here?" Maura frowned deeply at Jane's suggestion they get away for a weekend.

"There are three other detectives besides me, and more than one medical examiner on staff. Come on, Maura, we're both off, why not go? I already booked the place, and I'm driving. Please?" Jane gave a little stomp of her foot.

"I just don't think it would be a good idea for us to be alone some place secluded," the doctor answered before going very still and very quiet, a look of shock on her face.

"What? Why not?" Jane growled in frustration. "Maura, what aren't you telling me?"

"Now's not a good time. We're at work," the doctor pointed out, glancing around her office to make the point.

"So what? We're always at work. Maura, tell me what's going on with you." Placing hands on hips, the taller woman stared down at her friend. "Spill. You've been acting weird for a while now."

"I can't, Jane. I'm sorry, I just…"

"Is it because of the thing between us? If it's the thing, don't let it bother you. I mean, I'm okay with the thing, and if it's one of those things where we finally need to talk about the thing, I think I can deal with that if it means you start to act normal again," Jane offered.

"The… thing?" Maura shook her head, clearly confused.

"Yeah, you know, the thing," motioning between them, Jane rolled her eyes at Maura's completely blank look. "Do I have to spell it out?"

"Yes," came the flat line response.

"Okay, okay," the detective chewed on her lip for a moment as she thought, "that we're, you know…we're… we have a _thing_, like a thing _thing_… like," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "We like each other."

"Of course we do; that's why we're friends."

"Well, yeah, but that's not… no, Maura, I mean we're… we, God," Jane grumbled. Taking in a deep breath, she let it out slowly and started again. "We're attracted to each other. We _like_ each other. We have a _thing_ for each other. Get it?"

"Hmm," Maura tilted her head in thought. "Oh! You mean that we… _oh_ well, yes, I suppose that's true, but I thought we were avoiding this topic?"

"If that's what's making you act weird, then I'd rather talk about it and get it over with," Jane offered as she leaned against the medical examiner's desk, looking down at the seated woman.

"Well, that _is_ it, in part, but… Jane, are you certain you want to talk about this? Once we start talking about it, I don't think we'll be able to go back, and you've made it perfectly clear in the past that you didn't want to change our current relationship." Maura sat back to get a better look at the woman leaning on her desk. "Talking about it _will_ change our relationship."

"Yeah, I know," lithe shoulders gave a shrug, as Jane ran a hand through her hair. "I think… I think I'm ready for that talk now. Well, not right now, but this weekend. Come with me? Please?"

Slowly licking her lips as she considered, Maura gave a slow nod yes. "Okay, pick me up at my place after work?"

"6:30?" Jane couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face.

"Yes, that should be plenty of time to prepare."


	6. Chapter 6

"How do you we start this?" Jane asked as she handed Maura a warm cup of coffee before settling in the chair across from the doctor with a cup of her own. She reached for the sugar sitting on the table between them as she waited.

"However you'd like," Maura offered as she watched Jane pour in more sugar than was ever wise.

"I'm not really good with subtle when it comes to this kind of thing. I mean," the detective shrugged, "we already know we're attracted to each other and we already know we have feelings for each other. We had _that _conversation a few days after Hoyt."

"True, but we never decided if we were going to act on them. Are you suggesting you're ready to give a romantic relationship with me a try?" Maura reached forward, pried the sugar from Jane's hand, and set it on her side of the table and away from the dark haired brunette.

"I think," Jane winced, "I think I think about you all the time when you're not around. I wonder what you're doing and how you are. I wonder if something I'm doing is something you'd approve of, and, when I go shopping, I've started asking myself if you would like whatever it is I'm going to buy."

Maura narrowed her eyes, tilting her head slightly. "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah," Jane nodded, ducking her head and averting her eyes, "that's a yes."

"That's a big step, and you know we're not likely to keep it a secret for very long," Maura cautioned.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Jane gave a little nod. "I know, and we'll deal."

"Okay," the honey brunette said softly as she stood to walk around the table. She reached for the mug gripped tightly in the detective's hands, removed it, and placed it on the table before turning the dark haired brunette to look at her. "I'm glad you finally changed your mind," she whispered before pulling the other woman into a heated kiss.

* * *

><p>"Where do you go?" Jane's voice was languid as she asked the question. Intense love making combined with dozing between had made her feel relaxed and somewhat lethargic.<p>

"Hmmm?" Maura purred as she enjoyed the feel of Jane's hand running lightly up and down her exposed back as she lay on her stomach next to the other woman.

"When you disappear some nights, where do you go?" The other woman repeated her question, her voice becoming sharper.

Sighing, Maura rolled over to look her partner in the eye. "You won't like the answer, and I don't think you'd believe me. I'm hesitant to provide you with proof."

"Okay, now you have to tell me," Jane stated as she pulled the bed sheet up to cover her. "Maura, what are you doing that you don't want me to know? Are you involved in something? Are you in trouble?"

"In a manner of speaking," the honey brunette muttered, not bothering to cover herself. "Jane, I don't," she closed her eyes, thinking. "Stay here." She left the small cabin's bedroom and returned with a paring knife from the kitchen. "Cut me with this."

"Are you crazy?" Jane's eyes widened. "What do you mean cut you? Maura, I'm not going to hurt you on purpose. If you've got some kind of sick fetish…"

"No, Jane. This is the only way I can think to show you. Just watch," she held the knife out. "Look at it. It's the knife we brought from your kitchen, isn't it?"

The detective gingerly took the knife and looked at it, doubt and fear in her eyes. "Yeah."

"Okay, good. Now watch," Maura took the knife back. Holding it firmly in her right hand, she sliced down her left arm from elbow to wrist.

"Oh my god! Maura, what are you doing?" Jane moved to do something to stop the bleeding, but Maura held her at bay, holding the bloodied arm up for Jane to see.

As the detective watched, the wound heeled, as if by magic. "The hell?" She reached forward to touch the freshly healed skin. Though bloody, it was as if no damage had ever been done. "What kind of sick game are you playing here? Is this some kind of trick?"

"No, not a trick, I'm afraid. Here." The doctor held the knife out. "Cut me. It won't hurt for very long, and I need you to physically see that this is not a trick. Please, Jane?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Jane said as she moved a shaking hand to take the knife. "Maura, I don't want to do this."

"If you don't, I'll hold your hand and make you. Do this. I need you to see." Sitting back, she allowed her torso to be exposed to the detective. "Wherever you'd like is fine."

"Oh God," Jane breathed. "I can't… I can't do this."

Reaching out, Maura grasped the wrist of the hand Jane held the knife in. "Don't drop the knife," she warned and she moved their joined hands to her stomach. She forced Jane to push the knife into her torso and cut up.

"Oh God! Maura, Christ, I'll call an ambulance. Just, hold on, and I," she stopped talking as she watched the deep gash close up. "This is not happening," she breathed out. She glanced up at the smaller woman. Their eyes met for a moment before Jane looked back down to the perfect skin before her. "You sure?"

"Yes."

Pulling her hand free of Maura's grasp, Jane ran the blade over the top of Maura's thigh and watched as the deep wound she inflicted healed almost as quickly as it was made. "Okay, I believe this isn't a trick." She sat back to lean against the head board. "What's going on?"

A bit of mischief playing in her eyes, Maure responded simply, "I'm dead, Jane."


	7. Chapter 7

One freak out, two showers, one shot, and one pot of coffee later, Jane sat at the small kitchen table across from her friend and lover and stared in wide eyed disbelief. "You mean to tell me you're a vampire?"

Maura calmly added creamer to her coffee. "Yes."

"Like can't go out in the sun, is allergic to garlic, has to suck people's blood to keep going _vampire_?" Jane shook her head, not believing the words coming out of her mouth.

"Clearly not. You and I went sunbathing a week ago, and I eat your mother's cooking on a regular basis," the doctor commented as she sipped her coffee to test for taste.

"Yeah, and you're not supposed to be able to eat or drink or anything, right? I mean, if you're dead, then you don't need food, right? Maura, you can't be… there's just no way." Again, the detective shook her head. "And where are your fangs? How come you can go out in the light?"

"Stereotypes and myths created as a way to explain things that are misunderstood or not understood at all." Maura offered by way of explanation. She took another sip of her coffee as she thought about the best way to answer the questions from the other woman. "My eyes are more light sensitive now, but I see better at night. I also hear much better, and my sense of smell is greatly improved. My reflexes are remarkable, and, with an increased sense of smell, my sense of taste has improved dramatically, though what I prefer to taste has changed." She gently set the cup on the table. "My hypothesis is that these changes have occurred to make me a better predator, and many predators hunt at night because their prey is less active and have a more difficult time seeing danger when their surroundings are dark." She gave a shrug.

"Wait a minute, are you calling yourself a _predator_? You mean, like hawk or something?" Jane picked her coffee cup up, started to bring it to her mouth, and then set it down again. "Are there things I don't need to know?"

"No. If you're asking me if I've killed since being killed…"

"Stop saying that! Maura, you're not dead. I'm sitting here talking to you right now. Unless I've completely lost my mind, you're right here."

"You haven't, and I am, but I'm still dead. My heart can completely stop beating, and I can stop breathing, and I would be fine. I don't have to sleep or eat. I do these things to make others around me more comfortable and because I enjoy them, but I don't need to do them." Maura held a hand up to stop Jane's protests. "When I'm colder than usual, it's because I haven't fed recently. I need another's blood in order to survive."

"So, when you disappear, you're… feeding?" Jane winced at the word.

"Yes, there are places where one may go. It's all a bit complicated, but it's all perfectly legal, and no one is hurt without consent." Maura gave a heavy sigh. "Regarding the myth about light, I hypothesize this comes from the fact we hunted at night for so long. Humans have a tendency to find correlations between unrelated things and then jump to conclusions, but that jump has served to hide vampires for centuries, so I suppose I shouldn't complain too much about the guessing."

"Maura," the detective sighed heavily, trying to pull her thoughts together, "how did this happen? When did this happen?"

"Yansey was a vampire, newly minted. That night I disappeared from the morgue was the night he rose back from the dead. He captured me to be his first meal because I was there, but, instead of taking just enough, he drained me and left me down by the docks under a pile of rubble and debris. I suppose he thought he'd killed me, and, in a way, he did. Instead, after 24 hours, I awoke. I, however, was lucky enough to have been found by another of my kind, and educated on my current state. We still speak. He is more-or-less my mentor until I'm fully comfortable with the ins and outs of being this way."

"How did he find you?"

"He sensed I was about to wake. It's an ability we have to, in theory, prevent something from happening as it did to me. But, no system is perfect." The doctor frowned into her cup of coffee. "For the record, you don't need to put a stake through my heart to kill me. It wouldn't work anyway."

Jane shook her head. "You don't have to tell me."

"You need to know in case I one day lose control. You have to decapitate me and then burn my body, scatter the ashes."

"God, Maura, really?" Jane's eyes closed at the thought.

"Yes. Please, don't allow me to be a killer. If something goes wrong, promise me you'll do what needs to be done, Jane."

"I… I can't even… this is a lot to handle." Sitting back in her chair, the dark haired brunette ran a hand over her face as she thought. "Are you immortal?"

"Practically. I'll never age. I'll never die as I'm already dead. I can be destroyed, and I've just told you how," Maura stated matter of factly.

"I will age. I will die." Jane said quietly.

"You don't have to. We're allowed to keep a human as our servant. There's a process. You would live so long as I existed." Maura finished her coffee as she allowed Jane to consider that thought.

"I'm _so_ not ready to think about that right now," Jane finally said. "I can't even promise you I'd take you out if I had to, but… but I think I would because you asked me to. It would destroy me, you now."

"Yes, and I'm sorry. If we were bound, it would kill you as well." The doctor frowned.

"Oh my God," Jane stood up to pace. "So you can lie now?"

"I managed to do it that one time, but only because I was having a hard time believing what had happened myself. Reality was far less truthful than the lie I told." Standing, Maura stepped to stand in Jane's path. "I won't lie to you again."

"I… okay," Jane blinked slowly. "Mind control?"

"Not any more than before." They chuckled.

"Fair enough," Jane nodded. "Turning into a bat or some other kind of animal?"

Maura smiled gently, "No, but wouldn't that be fascinating?"

"Of course you'd say that," the detective snorted. "What does it feel like?"

"To be dead?" A puzzled look crossed Maura's face.

"No, to be the one to … um … donate blood?" Jane ran a hand across the back of her neck.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't know myself because of the circumstances under which my blood was taken, but I understand it's very pleasurable," narrowing her eyes and giving a small smirk, Maura's voice dropped. "Do you want to find out?"

"Promise not to kill me, turn me, or bond me?" Raising an eyebrow, Jane waited.

"I promise to do none of those things to you so long as you don't want me to," Maura stepped closer to the taller woman. "I don't really need to feed. I could last another week."

"I… I want to know," Jane whispered as she stepped back, taking Maura's hand and leading them to the bedroom. "I want to know because I don't like the idea of you taking anyone else's blood."

"Are you offering to be my permanent blood donor?" Maura's voice held a hint of amusement.

"No vampire girlfriend of mine is going to go out and find a donor junkie to take a hit off of. Besides, it sort of feels like I'm sharing you if you go off to find someone else to feed from. If how you take blood is anything like the movies, that seems pretty intimate, and there's no way I'm sharing you."

"I like it when you're possessive."

* * *

><p>They sat in the bed, facing each other. Maura had insisted they strip, and it was clear that Jane felt very exposed as she sat in the middle of the queen sized bed waiting to see what she should do. "I trust you," she whispered as she closed her eyes.<p>

"Do you want to see what it looks like?" Maura asked gently as she moved around to sit behind the other woman, pressing her uncovered front against Jane's exposed back.

"Yeah, I want to see," the dark haired brunette opened her eyes as her body leaned back into Maura's embrace. She allowed herself to be turned so they could see themselves in the mirror above the dresser beside the bed. "Thought we weren't supposed to be able to see your reflection," she half joked.

"Another myth." Their eyes locked as Jane silently asked what was next. "They extend," Maura answered as she opened her mouth to demonstrate the slow extension of her eye teeth.

"Christ, this is really happening," Jane's breathing was starting to run shallow, but she remained where she was, watching their reflection.

"I can stop at any time, Jane," the honey brunette soothed, words not even distorted by the newly extended teeth.

"No, I want to know." Tilting her head to the left, Jane whispered, "Please?"

Without another word, Maura wrapped her right arm around Jane's waist as she cupped her left hand under Jane's chin to steady her head. With one final glance at the dark brown eyes watching them in the reflection, Maura threw her head back and struck, pulling Jane close as she fed.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, you're <em>so<em> not feeding from anyone else," Jane mumbled as she curled up around Maura's very warm body.

"If you insist, sweetie," Maura replied lightly, a smile playing on her face. "You're incredibly tasty."

"Good," the word came out slowly, the huskiness growing as Jane feel toward sleep. "We'll talk about the bonding thing after we talk about the marriage thing. Deal?"

"We're getting married?" Maura's smile widened just a bit.

"Not now," Jane slurred through sleep laden words, "Later. We'll talk about it all later. Right now, sleep good. You sleep, right?"

"Yes, Jane, I sleep," the doctor chuckled, "And you're right, sleep is good. We can talk about everything else later." she scooted down in the bed, pulling the covers over both of them. "Sleep well."

"Mmmm, trust you," the detective whispered before drifting completely to sleep.

"I love you, too," came the quiet reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading through this. Your reviews are always appreciated.<strong>


End file.
